Get Sunburned on the Grass
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Six picnics Haruhi never went to, and one she did...... Gen, Host Club. FINISHED.


**Get Sunburned on the Grass.**

Some days, Haruhi believes that she has gotten used to the crazy antics of her crazy rich classmates.

And then things happen which remind her that no, part of her will never quite get used to them.

The strange part? Other than when she has to study? She doesn't quite mind.

1.

Haruhi is sure that she'd be able to buy a whole month of groceries with how much Tamaki spent in this gourmet food, but since there's a lot of ootoro she keeps her mumbling about rich people to a minimum.

Tamakis sparkles at her expression before he swoons.

"Oh, my beloved daughter! To think that after your life of poverty I can bring you this much happiness! I feel as if I could fly up high in the sky with so much radiance!"

Haruhi decides to move the food a little, before the heat from Tamaki's radiance spoils it.

3.

There are sandwiches and some fruit and she's even wearing one of the outfits her father decided and Kyouya is also wearing casual clothes.

Still, they've not spoken more than a couple of times each; once Kyouya asked her for a pencil before he continued studying algebra, once she asked if she could borrow an eraser.

And now Kyouya has fallen asleep on the sheet, his book against his stomach, his expression as calm as it ever gets. Haruhi smiles a little before she reaches to take off his glasses, putting her book down, too.  
It's time for a break.

4.

The first picnic with the twins they go together to pic her up. Hikaru complains about the weather, Kaoru pushes them in front of them and later they both put their heads on her lap when she wasn't quite paying attention to what they were doing.

They have hotdogs and ice cream. Kaoru tells her something about a movie that he wants to see, making her promise that the three of them'd go together to watch it, and Hikaru pulls the three of them to a stall to take som instant pictures, even though their cellphones have camera for that.

4.a

Hikaru surprises her by going on alone. He's awkward and a little strange, tugging at her wrist as they sit over the grass. He picks up a flower and gives it to her, his smile small and almost awkward. Haruhi picks the floor and thinks nothing of how little it's going to last. 

Haruhi laughs a little when she finds out their musical tastes are completely different, but she agrees to listen to Hikaru's favorite song. They share Hikaru's earphones, heads leaning close to listen to the music and their breathing, not the laughter of the rest of the world.

4.b

Then, it's Kaoru who visits her the next weekend without notice; they walk through her neighborhood towards the park, chatting about everything and nothing, his smile sweet and easygoing the way it almost never is.

They buy some food from a vending machine even though Kaoru had offered to buy something else. Before they sit down, Kaoru takes her hand, startling Haruhi a little as he squeezes it briefly.

"Thank you."

Haruhi blinks, cocking her head to the side. "What for?"

Kaoru just smiles as he lets go of her hand, sitting down to open his soda.

"Nothing at all."

5.

"... and there's cheesecake and chocolate cake ! And some cookies, just in case!" Hunny beams as he finishes with the whole list of desserts he brought for them both, hugging his bunny. Haruhi blinks, realizing that all that sugar is goigive her teeth ache at least.

"Hunny-senpai..."

"Aaaaand! I brought lots of the strawberry cake Haru-chan likes!" He beams, almost sparkling.

Haruhi admits her defeat.

"If you're sure that's okay, Hunny-senpai."

"It is! 'cause I brought enough cake for the two of us!"

Seven or so basket does seem to be more than enough for a picnic, really.

6.

Mori happens to know how to make flower crowns, something that Haruhi wouldn't have believed if not for the fact that she's watching, awed, as he picks up daisies and bends their steams they way he wants them too.

When he finishes, Mori-senpai places the crown on top of her head, humming for a moment before he gives a soft nod to himself, then picking up one of the bento she brought. Haruhi isn't sure she quite gets it but she smiles, leaning against the same tree Mori does, picking up the other bento to have some lunch too.

7.

The picnic she likes the most goes like this: Tamaki swoons at the idea of a commoner's picnic. Kyouya makes a phonecall that probably means they're going to have their pictures taken without them noticing, and Hunny asks Mori if they're going to have ice-cream or cake, or can they have both?

Later, Mori teaches Tamaki how to fly a kite, Hikaru goes with Hunny for more ice cream, Kaoru and Kyouya speak in hushed, soft voices don't carry on, but their smiles are honest and true and Haruhi smiles too at the peace (her friends) while it lasts.


End file.
